


Sex & Cigarettes

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smoking Kink, Smut, bottom!jongin, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Jongin isn't big on smoking but every once in awhile he gets a bit kinky and gets turned on by a little cigarette smoke. Sehun has no problem attending to this kink.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Sex & Cigarettes

“You know smoking isn’t good for you, old man.”

From where Jongin was tinkering around in the kitchen of their penthouse apartment, he fussed at Sehun for smoking although it was something he learned to accept years ago. When they first started dating well over a decade ago, Jongin completely banned him from smoking at all. It worked for awhile, until he found him smoking behind one of the buildings on campus where he was supposed to be waiting for Jongin to get out of class. That day they had a long talk and they made a compromise that suited both of them. However, that compromise ended up falling to the wayside when Jongin developed a kink of sorts for smoking. That kink didn’t extend to the general public, though. No. Just Sehun, who made it look absolutely delicious. The way the smoke would cloud around his face in thick bursts. Or when he would smoke a whole cigarette on nose exhales alone, that sent Jongin into a throbbing mess of needing to be touched. He was able to hide his kink until they got married about five years ago. The day Sehun became aware of Jongin’s kink he fucked him about one hundred ways to Sunday. It was one of the best fucks of his life which is how they got to where they were now.

“I might believe that statement from you the day you stop getting turned on by it.” 

The hands that snaked around his waist from where he was grabbing a cup from the cupboard had Jongin stopping mid reach and turning around in Sehun’s embrace. He had a cigarette dangling between his plump lips and Jongin could tell he was being tested heavily by Sehun. Jongin’s eyes trailed down the expanse of Sehun’s chest and watched as the latter made an exquisite french inhale. 

He felt his knees buckle and his insides turned to mush the more Sehun teased him.

“Seh---”

Sehun tossed the remnants of his cigarette in the nearest ashtray and then grabbed Jongin’s jaw and shotgunned the rest of the smoke between them.

“Is there something you wanted babe?”

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He was frozen. But one thing he did know was that he was hard as a rock and something needed to be done about this, post haste. Jongin leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. 

Sehun’s voice got deeper and more sensual when he bent down next to Jongin’s ear and told him to use his words. The command sent shivers down his spine.

“Come on, let me hear you.”

He hoisted Jongin up on the kitchen counter and Sehun immediately chased after Jongin’s mouth. He moaned from deep in the back of his throat when their mouths clashed. There was the slight smell of smoke in between them but it wasn’t enough to bother Jongin’s senses. It was never enough to bother his senses.

“Fuck me, please.” Jongin was finally able to speak up. Except Sehun stepped back altogether and grabbed another cigarette from the counter.

Sehun flicked his lighter open and closed and Jongin watched and waited for that first light to ignite the cigarette. His personal favorite was always the first inhale. It was always the deepest and thickest.

“Come light it for me,” Sehun stated with a slight demand in his voice. The only problem was that Jongin was still achingly hard and he doubted he would be able to get off the counter and walk the few steps over to where Sehun was leaning against the counter across from him.

Two could play at that game.

Instead of getting off the counter, Jongin slid his hand into his sweatpants and started to massage his cock. His eyes never left Sehun’s which were now clouded in lust and maybe a little bit of surprise.

“Jongin.” The way Sehun said his name had his cock jumping in his hand as he moaned the more he stroked himself. 

Jongin’s head fell against the cabinets as he stroked himself harder and harder. He was close to coming by his own hand until he was unceremoniously plopped off of the counter and walked into their bedroom that was just off the hallway from their kitchen.

Before he could scurry away from Sehun’s intensity, Jongin’s sweatpants were dragged off and tossed somewhere across the expanse of their room. 

“Fuck.” 

Jongin looked down to what made Sehun curse and noticed that he was leaking and it was dripping down to his hole. He smirked up at Sehun, pretty much daring him to act on it and he was subsequently obliged. Sehun teased around his hole with his slender fingers before sliding one in. There wasn’t much resistance because Jongin had prepped himself earlier when he had gotten home.

“Mmm...ready for me aren’t you?”

“Always.”

Sehun easily slid a second finger into his hole and scissored him open. Jongin had reached down and dug into Sehun’s hair. He tried to use that as leverage to fuck himself on Sehun’s fingers. He wanted him deep in him and his fingers were soon not going to be enough.

“I need more please get inside of me.”

Jongin was never above begging that was for sure but he was so hard there was a tear starting to slide down his cheek. Sehun all but refused to even get undressed. He was still in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Jongin was the only one completely nude here and it was frustrating. 

Climbing on the edge of the bed, Sehun pushed one of Jongin’s legs up against his chest before he bent down and slid his tongue straight into his hole without warning. He moaned so loud that he felt the bed vibrate beneath him. He clutched harder into Sehun’s long black hair and arched up as he felt his cock jump against his stomach. Jongin had the urge to stroke himself but he knew if he touched himself Sehun would completely stop everything and leave him to his own devices. He had done it before. 

“I’m close.” 

That was what did it. Sehun withdrew his mouth from Jongin’s hole and stripped out of his clothes in seconds. Jongin wasn’t surprised that he was hard too. Sehun was always better at hiding his hard-on than Jongin was but it ultimately showed itself at last.

There were no words exchanged between them as Sehun rummaged in their bedside drawer as he looked for their lube. The tension in the room was thick and Jongin was on edge. He knew Sehun was going to fuck him mercilessly. He almost had the urge to run away. His fight or flight senses were in overdrive. When he mewled at his own thoughts Sehun looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You want me that bad huh?”

Jongin just nodded to himself as he tried not to show how much he was anticipating this. He wanted to touch something. Anything to keep his hands busy while Sehun prowled like a panther stalking his prey.

Sehun slinked onto the bed and fit his lithe and muscular body in between Jongin’s open legs. He kissed his way across Jongin’s toned stomach leaving love bites on every part of his tanned bare skin. Seeing the results of their nightly trysts was something both of them enjoyed. Jongin was soon going to leave his own marks on Sehun’s milky white skin soon enough. 

“Sehun ple---”

“Shhh…” Sehun sealed their mouths with a kiss as he slid into Jongin’s hole in one swift movement. Jongin didn’t know when Sehun slipped some lube on his cock but he didn’t care as long as he was filling him up.

Sehun slid all the way out before he thrusted back in with maybe more force than necessary. Jongin wrapped his legs around his slim waist and his fingers made deep indentations in Sehun’s thick back as he held on for dear life. Sehun’s thrusts were precise and forceful. Their moans mixed together as they chased the high that had built between them. At some point Jongin bit into Sehun’s shoulder which brought out a primal scream from deep in Sehun’s throat that had sent them both over the edge.

“You’re so tight Jongin. I’m close.”

“Come with me.”

Jongin’s flexible body had been twisted up into a pretzel as half of his body hung off the side of the bed and Sehun fucked him straight into an overstimulated orgasm. They reached in between their sweaty bodies and stroked Jongin’s still semi-hard member as Sehun exploded into his hole and then pulled out to finish on Jongin’s abdomen.

So as not to crush him Sehun flopped onto his side of the bed as Jongin hoisted his upper body back onto the bed. Their breathing was erratic as they came down from their high. Neither of them wanting to move despite having to clean up their mess. The room now smelled of sex, vanilla aroma, and cigarettes. A combination Jongin came to appreciate long ago.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked when they finally caught their breath and he got out of the bed to grab a warm towel to wash them both off with.

“My back hurts a little but other than that I think me and my split ass will be okay,” he mumbled back from where he was dozing off on the pillow.

When Sehun was done cleaning them both off, he re-lit their candles, and grabbed a cigarette. “Do you want me to go outside?” Jongin looked up to where Sehun was standing with his hand on their balcony door.

“No you don’t have to.” In all honesty, Jongin just wanted to pull the covers over both of them and go to bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

He felt the covers being pulled back and the bed dip as Sehun got back into the bed. Instead, of lighting up like he normally did after one of their sessions he just took Jongin in his arms and pulled him close. Jongin rested his head right over Sehun’s heart as Sehun rubbed circles into his back.

After a few minutes of cuddling in silence, Jongin reached over to their bedside table and grabbed the abandoned cigarette and lighter. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it as he climbed onto Sehun’s lap. On rare occasions Jongin would smoke himself so this wasn’t beginner’s territory for him as he shotgunned the smoke between them.

“You look good like this,” Sehun said as he took the cigarette from Jongin and took a few drags before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke into their bedroom.

“So is this a mutual kink?”

“Probably.”

Together they quickly finished off a cigarette before they ended up fucking again, this time a little bit less intense. Jongin was able to stay completely on the bed so that was a win for both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! I see them all and thank you dearly.  
> Follow me on Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
